Lady M,curvy crimefighter
by meanbow
Summary: this is a fanfic inspired by a pic on deviantart. Meg meets someone who changes everything in her life,and shapes Meg's future.please read and review


**Lady M, Curvy Crime-fighter**

**By**

**Meanbow**

This is my FIRST Family Guy-inspired story that came to me whilst searching through deviantart's various Family Guy pictures, and I came across one which hit me with inspiration. Many thanks to Innocenttazzlet for her drawing...

Just to note, I DO NOT own ANY of the Family Guy characters apart from my own original characters,they are all owned by Seth Mcfarlane and Fox...I merely borrowed them for this...

part 1

Pushed around too much

it was your typical sunny day in Quahog,Rhode Island. The town was bustling with activity,as its various citizens went about their daily lives...but one particular citizen was not having an especially nice day...

"STOP IT CONNIE!..." Screamed Meg Griffin, local downtrodden student at James Woods High, just before having her hair grabbed and face shoved down into a sink full of water in the ladies bathroom. Connie D'imarco merely forced her under again...

"HOW DARE YOU,GRIFFIN" she spat at the poor girl, "the next time you screw up my assignment like that again and make ME look bad in front of MY friends...I'LL KILL YOU!" she went, then let go of the back of Meg's head and turned on her heels.

"LET'S GO..." she went, calling out to her 'friends' who had been in there and witnessed the attack,yet had done nothing to stop her from doing it. the group followed Connie out the bathroom door. Meg pulled herself out of the sink,her face, hair and hat all soaked through.

She struggled for breath for a few moments, trying to regain her composure and regulate her breathing back to normal. She tried to look at herself in the mirror,but her glasses were still in the sink of water. She recovered them,shook the excess water off the lenses and rubbed them dry with her top's waist,before putting them back on her face so she could see again.

Meg stared hard at her own reflection in the mirror...then burst into tears. Her glasses once again came off and fell back into the water as she pushed her hands up her face and under the rims.

A knock at the bathroom door interrupted her cries,as one of the female members of faculty came in to see what was happening.

"Ms Griffin, are you alright?" Ms De Mener Asked as she opened the door and saw the young woman standing over a sink-full of water and crying.

Ms De Mener was one of the friendlier teachers in James Woods High,she was relatively young at only 37,with glasses, Red haired and quite fit...in every sense of the word.

she stopped crying for a few moments and sniffed back some tears and replied "Yes Ma'am..."

Ms De Mener came in and walked over towards her, looking slightly worried "are you sure?" she asked again. Meg just nodded and went "um-huh..." she nodded her head "I was just...washing my face..." she replied,lying to protect the girl who just assaulted her

"if you ever want to talk to a friend,Megan...talk to me" Ms De Mener went, then passed her some paper towels and added "I'll inform your lecturer you will be a few minutes late..."

"Thank you Ma'am" she replied

the school day ended and the students flowed out for the buses. Some students had cars, others chose to walk,or use other means of transport.

Meg began the 10 minute walk home, when Ms De Mener pulled up alongside her on a Honda Motorcycle

"Hello Meg...how are you feeling now?" she asked

"Hello Ms De Mener...I'm better thank you...is that yours?" she replied, then looked at the motorcycle

"I never expected..." she started to say,but Ms De Mener finished off for her "someone like me to be into motorbikes...?"

"..."

"well...I'm not your usual kind of Teacher" She replied, then added "would you like a lift home?"

The Motorcycle pulled up outside Meg's House on spooner street. Ms De Mener and Meg both got off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride home" Meg went as she took off the helmet given to her

"no problem hun...now why don't you tell me the truth about you and Ms D'imarco...?"

"I cant talk here...can we go somewhere...but please...promise me you wont say anything..._please?_"

"get back on...we'll go to my place"

part 2

the proposition

Meg,Ms De Mener and her Motorcycle headed down-town, towards the waterfront, and a converted warehouse which she called home. they rode in through a ramp on the front of the building...and Ms De Mener stopped the bike in an open plan room, which contained her Living room, Kitchen and Dining room, with a partition wall and passageway leading off to the Bathroom and Bedrooms. They both got off the bike and started walking towards the living room,but Meg was stopped by Ms De Mener before they got off the concrete and onto the wooden floor of the Living room. She then slipped off her shoes and beckoned Meg to do the same.

"sorry Meg...just spent a fortune converting this place...don't want to ruin it so quickly...hope you don't mind" she went

"Its your house, Ms De Mener" she replied, then sat down and took off her trainers before proceeding into the house "wow...what a place you have..." she went as she looked around. There was a Gym area in the far corner, with weights,a kick-boxing dummy, punch-bag, and a strange looking wooden martial-arts construct with poles coming out of a central stem at various heights, whilst the main Living area was Modern in design and feel. Ms De Mener went over to the Kitchen and opened the fridge up and grabbed two cold cans of soda

"Please...call me Chase" she went as she sat down on the sofa and handed Meg the other can.

"OK...Chase..." Meg replied uneasily,then asked "why do you want to know the truth?"

"Because..." Chase began "if my hunch is right, you might be the very person I am looking for..."

"Looking for...? Looking for what?" Meg asked

"someone with a reason to want to make a difference" Chase replied "someone who is willing to learn new skills and use them to help others...someone like you, Meg"

"ME?" she went, with surprise in her voice "I...I don't understand"

"Let me tell you a story Meg...one that began a long time ago for me...

when I was younger, roughly around your age. I was not what you would call 'popular'...I wasn't 'cool' or 'trendy'...nor did I hang out with the right crowd. I was a social outcast...bullied and tormented by the 'cool kids' for their amusement...abused by others because I was smarter than them,yet they were always the first in line to buy my help with essays and assignments so they didn't flunk out. I was also like yourself in build, so was called 'fatty' and 'heifer'...one day, I just snapped and lost control,hitting my tormentors and putting one of them in hospital..." she went.

Meg's face dropped...here she was, a student at school being told by a teacher that she herself went through the same thing.

"What happened after that?" Meg asked, interested in the story

"I was arrested and charged with assault, and spent 12 months in Prison...where I met a very special person,her name was Reiko...she showed me how to channel my anger and also taught me how to defend myself in any situation with Jeet Kun Do and Tai Chi...I used what she taught me to do something very special. When I went back, the whole mood changed and no-one would mess with me...but that was nothing compared with what I did after..." Chase went, smiling smally.

"But...what did you do...and why me?" asked Meg,puzzled by what she just told her

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have...but I looked through your file in school. You also done time too, so I really feel we are like kindred spirits, and I feel its my duty to pass on what I was taught to another...don't you think so?" she replied

"Pass what on...?"

"It's easier if I show you..."

with that sentence, Ms Chase De Mener got up and walked over to a wall with a fireplace in it, she pulled a candlestick sitting on top of the mantelpiece towards her. The back of the fireplace slid aside and a passageway could be seen. She beckoned to Meg to follow her as she stepped through the fireplace. Meg followed gingerly.

The passageway opened up to a set of steps that led down to a room, lights came on as they entered.

Meg had the shock of her life...

part 3

her secret revealed

...in the room, standing proudly in the middle, was a mannequin dressed in a costume that looked like an all-in-one,skin-tight and figure hugging Multi-coloured Jesters costume and Jesters shoes, with a Black eye mask and a belt with various pouches and a small Jesters' wand in the hand of the mannequin. Also in the room was a very custom motorcycle, with a very bright Multi-Colour paint scheme, and some unusual looking compartments and covers.

Meg looked around in shock...not sure what to say or do.

Chase smiled, then stood next to the mannequin,resting her elbow on its shoulder.

"This...is Miss Mischievous...my alter ego" she went

Meg went "You...your...your that...crime-fighter from Detroit" she stuttered "I... read about you on the internet...thought it was some sort of joke" she added

"Thats no joke,Meg...that is me...or, was me, I should say" Chase went "I retired"

"Are you saying you want me to wear that and fight crime?" Meg went

"No,Meg...if you do,you must come up with your own identity...your own look...your own name...but only if you want it strong enough to make a difference" she answered,then went "are you as strong as I think you are...can you make a difference to your life and the lives of others?"

"I think So..."

"Thinking's not good enough"

"Yes then"

"Make me believe it..."

"YES!"

"I believe you...and I'm willing to help and teach you what I know" Chase went, then looked at her and went "did you learn anything 'inside'?"

"I know how to Street Fight, if that's what you mean" Meg replied "the yard is a tough place"

"We'll start with that then...tomorrow"

the next day,after school,Meg was waiting for Ms De Mener outside the front door of her house. She had told her parents that she was going out with a friend...Peter had just laughed and said 'what friends?'.

She had a gym bag with her, as Chase had told her to bring a tracksuit with her. Chase pulled up on her motorbike and flipped the helmet front up. The noise of the bike engine made the curtains on the Griffin House twitch, as Peter,Lois,Chris and Brian looked at the arrival.

"Hey...HEY! LET ME SEE...LET ME SEE...PICK ME UP YOU VILE WOMAN!" screamed Stewie,but was ignored by the whole family.

Meg picked up the spare helmet on the back of the bike,put it on, then got on the back behind Chase. She saw they had an audience, so she waved her hand, then revved the bike up and slammed it into gear and wheel-spun off,then whipped the front wheel off the ground and wheelie's down the road.

They got to Chases house, and Chase told Meg to change, she'd be back in a minute, and went off into the bedroom.

Meg went and used the Bathroom to change into the tracksuit, and came out ready...Chase came out of the Bedroom dressed in a sports-top and pants,and no shoes.

She looked at Meg, and went "Get 'em off...you need to learn how to fight, but to know how to fight, you have to feel things" she went, pointing at Meg's trainers.

Meg begrudgingly took her trainers and socks off, then went over to where Chase was in the gym area, on a few sparring mats she had on the floor.

"show me what you got,girl" Chase went, then beckoned to Meg to attack her.

Meg cracked her Knuckles, then threw all her weight into a punch aimed at Chases head. Chase sidestepped the punch,grabbed Meg's wrist and pulled her over her right shoulder and down onto the mat,she then twisted her wrist a little and Meg was screaming "STOPPIT! IT HURTS!"

Chase lets go of her, then helps her back to her feet.

"Rule number 1...use your opponents own momentum against them..." Chase went, then signalled to Meg to attack again. This time Meg tried to guess where Chase would be, and went for a combo attack. Meg threw another right hander, Chase dodged, so Meg followed up with a left hook jab, catching Chase squarely in the side. Chase winced, then smiled...

"You're a fast learner Meg...let's try that again"

part 4

first outings

Over the next few weeks,Meg and Chase grew in strength and in friendship. The 30-something teaching the youngster everything she had been shown by her master,as well as a few tricks she picked up over the years herself...like how to escape from Police Handcuffs,Motorcycle Riding,Vehicle Maintenance, Sewing, Explosives mixing and Weaponology.

Meg grew stronger, and leaner...gaining a bit of muscle and tone...making her the unexpected target of flattery by a few boys in school, much to Connie's amazement

They had been working on Meg's secret identity together...coming up with costume designs and prototypes before settling on the final design: Black flexible Calf length boots with a small flat,very thin flexible heel and bed, Dark Purple tights, a Black Military style Jacket with wide Purple belt with the pouches that contained her tools and accessories over a Black Swimming Leotard and a Purple armband, and her new Purple Mask, which had been adapted and had toughened prescription glass, so Meg could see without wearing glasses. Her weapon of choice was a small cane staff which could extend to over 4 foot in length, and was multi-purpose,containing a small gas powered trigger mechanism which could fire a grappling hook or gas pellet,if one was inserted.

Meg came out of the bedroom Dressed in her new costume, spun around slowly and asked "What do you think?"

"I think the Purple and Black are a menacing combination...but now we need a name that is equally as menacing..." Chase went, then thought about it for a few moments before saying "How about...Lady M?"

"Lady M..." went Meg "it's short, snappy, sounds good...I like it...Lady M it is"

Chase smiled, and went " I think it's time the world got to meet Lady M" she replied "but not without a friend in tow..."

Two Motorbikes rode out into the night, one brightly painted in various colors, the other in a two-tone Purple and Black paint job, Their riders dressed unusually.

The two bikes rode around town for a while, cruising up and down the streets,past people out that night, until they came across a 7/11. inside the 7/11 a robbery was taking place, and the silent alarm had been tripped by the clerk. They pulled the bikes up outside, and got off, taking their helmets off and revealing their masked faces.

"looks Like we got here just in time, eh, M?" the one in the Jesters outfit asked

"Just our luck, Mischievous" the one known as M replied

"lets go introduce ourselves..." Mischievous went

the two girls waltzed in through the front door, and 3 of the four robbers looked around to see who had just walked in

"Hey...check it out...two hot chicks in fancy dress" went one of the robbers

"I'd like to show them a thing or two later...if you get my drift" went the second

the fourth one glanced over his shoulder, as he was pointing the gun at the clerk, then went "don't just stand there, get 'em...they seen our faces"

the other 3 robbers turned and surrounded the girls, one had a baseball bat, the other had a knife, whilst the third had a chain. they looked at them with menace in their eyes.

"_Remember what I taught you..." _whispered Mischievous, who then spun her Jester wand around and the end fired off a shot of gas, hitting the robber with the bat full on in the face...he fell to the floor,out cold from the knock-out gas

M took a small round ball out from her pouch and went "catch" to the robbers, the one with the chain caught it in his free hand, and it exploded in a puff of black smoke, sending a second one to la-la land.

The third one with the knife suddenly lunged at M, who sidestepped and spun away to her right, pulling her cane out at the same time. She then stopped spinning and was behind the knife robber. She swung low and hooked the cane end around the knife robbers ankle and pulled it back. He went flying forward towards the counter, cracking his jaw on the top and knocking himself out. the last remaining robber...the one with the gun, turned around and pointed it at lady M,but Mischievous saw that and done a few acrobatics and was in front of the robber in seconds...she then done a spinning kick and hit the gun out of his hand.

"YOU BIT..." he started, but was soon silenced by a chop to the neck which knocked him out. Mischievous then pulled his hands behind his back and stuck a pair of 'cuffs on his wrists from her utility belt. Lady M also 'cuffed her two robbers, and helped mischievous to cuff the fourth, when they heard Police sirens in the distance.

"That's our cue to leave..." Mischievous said, then stood up and waltzed towards the door.

"Be a good boy and tell them that Mischievous and Lady M was here,hun" she went...then blew the clerk a kiss from her bright crimson red lips.

"Seeya around some time" Lady M went, then winked and hopped out the door after her partner.

The young clerk stood behind the counter,completely dumbfounded.

The police arrived to an unusual scene...the four robbers,out cold and cuffed, and the clerk shaking his head, saying "I don't believe it...I just don't believe it..."

one of the officers took a statement off the clerk, and even he started to look dumbfounded...

"two women...in fancy dress...came in here and stopped these four armed thugs?" he repeated the statement...

Later that night, on the late,late news with Tom Tucker...the clerk was being interviewed by Trisha Takinawa.

"Good evening...I am Trisha Takinawa, and I am here at the local late night convenience store where...earlier on this evening, an unusual scene took place. please...tell our viewers what happened"

"Well Trisha...I was being held up by 4 men, when these two hot looking chicks in masks walked into the store, wearing these crazy get-ups. One looked like a clown, the other looked like she was in the military or something...they just walked in, and beat up those four guys like they were nothing, then left. All I got to say is...whoever you were... thanks for saving my life"

"two masked women going around beating up on bad guys? Where have they been all this time, and will we be seeing more of them in the future? This is Trisha Takinawa, live from the convenience store on holbrook street, for channel 5 news"

Back at the Griffin Household,Meg sneaked in through the front door. She had her large Holdall over her shoulder which now had her costume inside. Her parents were sitting on the sofa watching the updated news report,which featured footage from the stores' security cameras of what happened.

"Meg...you got to see this..." Lois went, as she had heard Meg coming in. Meg put her holdall down and went over to behind the sofa and looked at what was on TV.

"Yeah Meg...take a look at a real woman..." Peter went...then suddenly realized what he said as Lois was giving him a very cold,evil stare

"can you believe this?" Lois asked "someone dressed for Halloween going round kicking butt...makes me want to take up Karate again"

"Well..." Went Meg "maybe you could... show me some of your moves?"

Lois was taken aback

"WHAAAT?" she went "YOU want ME to show you some stuff?" Lois went with surprise in her voice "you've never shown an interest before"

"Things have changed mum...I need to know how to look after myself, I'm fed up of being bullied in school" Meg replied, but not telling the true reason

"Well...I guess I could sweetie" she replied,looking at Meg with curiosity in her eyes

"Thanks Mum" She replied, then ran over and grabbed her holdall from behind the sofa...and carried it upstairs.

part 5

turnaround (Lady M saves the day)

The next day, everyone in James Woods High was talking about the robbery the night before, as the clerk was a student at the school...and he had been telling everyone. Also lots of the students had seen the report themselves either the night before, or on the early morning news before school.

"Did you see that costume? Far out man..." went a hippie student to his girlfriend as they walked past Meg in the corridor

over the other side,Connie and her cronies were also discussing the robbery

"I hear one of them is really a government agent...hence why they had all that expensive equipment and custom bikes" one went

"Don't be silly...I heard from a very reliable source that they are on the Police payroll...my Dad's friends' neighbor knows someone in the Police Department" said another,looking smug

"You're both wrong..." went Connie "I KNOW that one of them is HERE...in this school..."

all Connie's Friends' looked at her with surprise on their faces

"And...she is one of us" She finished off

"How can you be so sure?" asked another one of her friends

"Because she has to be...no-one else could be that cool or good looking" Connie replied, just as Meg walked past their group with a smirk on her face

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT GRIFFIN?" Connie went, as she saw Meg's smile as she went past

"Nothing Connie...it's just that you couldn't be more wrong..." she replied, then started to walk away from them, then she added "there's intelligent life on this planet Connie, sadly...you're not it"

Connie heard that comment and immediately started to storm towards Meg. She tried to grab Meg by her shoulder and spin her round,but Meg's Newly acquired skills took over. Meg turned around to face Connie quickly,then grabbed Connie's outstretched right arm,grabbed her by her wrist, then turned it over quickly and squeezed her thumb and first finger tightly around it. Connie started to cry out in pain. The cries made everyone stop and look at what was going on...yet no-one dared interfere. Meg stood there, holding Connie in place by that arm-lock maneuver.

"DON'T...Connie..." Meg went, staring straight into her eyes "I am no longer afraid of you or your 'friends'...and I learned how to defend myself,so I'll only say this once...pick on someone else from now on...GET IT?"

Connie was on her knees in front of Meg, still in the arm-lock and tears were forming in her eyes. She started nodding her head and also said "yes...YES"

Meg let go of her wrist, Connie pulled it towards her body and held it in her other hand. Immediately all Connie's friends surrounded her, Meg turned around and started walking down the corridor.

later on that day,Meg was in the Student Bathroom, touching up her make up, when the schools Fire alarm went off, followed by an announcement

"Attention all students...please evacuate the building immediately and report to your designated assembly points...this is not a drill...I repeat...this is NOT a drill"

Meg went and grabbed her bag and was going to leave with the rest of the students, who started leaving the bathroom quickly...some panicking and screaming, others leaving sensibly, when she looked in the bottom of her bag...and smiled. She put the bag down on the sink top and pulled out a bright purple lipstick, she applied it to her lips, then quickly put some purple eye shadow on. She then put them back in the bag, and went over to the stall, went in and locked the door...

over in the science block, the fire was getting out of control. Some students and their teacher were trapped on the first floor with no way of getting to the door. Their teacher was using the fire extinguisher to fight and keep the fire away from themselves, the students were screaming from the windows for help. the Schools Principal kept looking at his watch...the fire brigade were stuck in down-town traffic, and he was worried that they wouldn't make it in time to save the students...and him from a lawsuit...

Meg Came out from the stall, dressed in her costume. She took her glasses off, put them in her bag, then put her mask on. She then grabbed her cane, put it in her belt, hid her bag in the stall, closed the door, and looked up at the window

"Show-time..." she went, then ran at the wall, jumped up and pulled herself out of the bathroom window...

"Where are they?" the principal went, panicking and looking at his watch again, then down the road. He could hear the sirens in the distance, but they were still around 6 minutes away.

"What's the situation?" Lady M Asked as she appeared behind him. He jumped at the unexpectedness of the voice,and had a look of surprise on his face when he turned to face her.

"Who...Are you?" he asked, looking at her

"Lady M...at your service" She replied "now what can I do?"

"We have students and a teacher trapped in the science block on the first floor..." he went, then saw her running towards the building

"I'M ON IT..." she shouted as she ran inside

she immediately headed for the stairs and headed up to the first floor, and the science block. She saw a fire directly ahead of her, so she pulled her cane out, spun it around and it extended. She then used it to vault over the fire and continue on her run towards the trapped students and teacher.

She heard screams up ahead, so she kicked the door to the classroom open, and was immediately greeted by a wall of flames. The teacher shouted out "GET OUT OF HERE!"

M replied "not 'til your safe"

she then popped open one of the pouches on her utility belt, and dropped a couple of explosive pellets into her hand. She threw them at the center of the flames, they exploded and immediately extinguished the flames

she then looked them and went "What are you waiting for...an invitation to leave? GO!"

they hurriedly grabbed their things and headed out the door past Lady M, but the teacher was staying put

"COME ON! LET'S GET GOING" she yelled, as she went over and stood next to the teacher, who was holding a student's head in his arms

"we need to get her out of here...she's unconscious" he went

Lady M looked at her...it was Connie Di'Marco

every fiber of Meg's body was telling her to leave her, for everything that she had done to her over the years, but in Lady M a bigger, more righteous side made her grab Connie's arm and lift her up

"help me carry her..." Lady M went. The teacher grabbed her left arm and picked her up as well

the Teacher and Lady M got her to safety outside the school, where there was an Ambulance, Fire crews, Police and a camera crew waiting. The moment they got out, the fire crews rushed in to tackle the fire, the paramedic ran over and grabbed Connie off them and put her on a tourney, then started to examine her and the teacher.

The Principal came over and grabbed her hand and started shaking it gratefully

"THANK YOU...thank you..." he went, whilst having the camera crew filming it

"All in a days work for us Heroes..." she replied

Trisha Takinawa approached her with the camera crew and went "Excuse me...but...who are you?"

"I'm a friend to this town..." she replied "I am...Lady M" she went... then started backing up "now if you'll excuse me...I have to be somewhere" she went, then turned around and started to run away. She ducked around the side of the school building, She then ducked back in to the girls Bathroom, went into the stall with her bag hidden in it, and got changed back into her clothes.

A few minutes later, a fire-woman opened the door to the Bathroom, and she saw Meg there, feigning unconsciousness.

"MEDIC!" she called "I FOUND A STUDENT"

a paramedic came into the bathroom, armed with an oxygen bottle, she placed the mask over Meg's mouth and asked her "are you ok,Hun?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" she replied,then coughed twice "I think the smoke overwhelmed me"

"you were very lucky the fire didn't spread this far...just the smoke" replied the fire-woman

"I guess so..."went Meg,as the paramedic helped her up and walked her slowly out the door of the bathroom and towards the front doors of the school...

part 6

for all the world to know...

Meg and the female paramedic walked over to the ambulance.

Connie was starting to come around in the ambulance. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus on the blur in front of her.

"Where...where am I?" she asked slowly

"You're safe...in the back of my ambulance. How are you feeling?" the paramedic asked

"Dizzy..." was the reply

"I'm not surprised...you must have inhaled a lot of fumes and smoke in there" he went

"How did I cough get outside?" she asked

"Gees...you were lucky" went the paramedic "one of the teachers and that woman in fancy dress carried you out...Lady M I think she called herself"

"Lady...M?" Connie asked, more puzzled than surprised

the doors opened, and the other paramedic and Meg walked in

"got another one for you...she was found in a cubicle...smoke inhalation. I've administered Oxygen and she seems fine" the female paramedic went and told the first male paramedic

"No problem...I'll check her over and release her then..." he replied

Connie looked over at Meg

"Just great...now I got to put up with you too..." Connie retorted, then turned her head away from Meg

"Nice to see the fire hasn't changed your attitude..."Meg went, whilst the male paramedic shone his torch into her eyes to check papillary response

"I take it you know each other..." the paramedic went, trying to diffuse the situation and make conversation

"Yeah...we do..."Meg replied... "she's...an acquaintance"

"You'd be lucky to even make that list,Griffin" Connie snidely remarked

"I don't believe you, Connie...you could've died in there if it wasn't for that Lady M character...yet here you are...still full of yourself"

"Hey...I never asked her to rescue me..."

"So you'd rather burn than be saved...?"

"No...course not"

"Why did I bother?" Meg went, then realized what she said

"What was that,Griffin?"Connie went, as she thought she caught what was said

"I said why did _She _bother?" Meg replied, covering up her slip-up

the paramedic went "AHEM..." both girls stopped their argument

he then looked at Meg and said "You seem fine Ms Griffin...you can go"

Meg stood up and went towards the door at the back

Connie went "I know there's something up with you, Griffin...I'll prove it too..."

Meg stood in the doorway of the ambulance, then turned her head to look at Connie.

"try not to let the bedbugs make a meal of your butt,Connie..." she said with a small smile on her face, then got out the ambulance and closed the doors behind her.

Ms De Mener came over to Meg as she climbed out of the ambulance

"You OK, Ms Griffin?" she asked,looking at her with a hint of concern in her eyes,as she placed her hands on Meg's shoulders

"I'm fine, Miss" Meg replied, seeing the concern there.

"We'll talk later on..." Ms De Mener went, as she let go "You'd best join your year for roll call"

"Yes Miss.." Meg replied, and nodded her head smally to say she understood

Later on that day after school,Meg made it to Chases apartment on the waterfront. Meg knocked on the door and opened it, shouting "Chase...you here?"

"Come in ,Hun..." Chase called from over in the kitchen part of her apartment,all Meg could see was Chases' behind sticking out of the refrigerator

Meg walked in,took her shoes off before she reached the wooden floor,and sat on the couch

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked, walking over towards Meg with two cold cans of soda

"Better..." she replied "I can't believe I did that earlier..."

"Nor can I..." Chase went,offering Meg a soda "that was some amazing hero-work today"

"You really think so?" Meg asked,with a hint of excitement in her voice

"Yes...you went beyond what I thought you were capable of doing today, and I am very proud of you" Chase replied with a smile on her face

Meg sat there on the sofa,with a soda in her hands...and a huge smile on her face

"I think...Lady M has finally arrived Hun" Chase went "and I'm sure that this town will see and hear a lot more of her...if you are up for it"

"I'm up for it alright..."

the two women raised their cans and toasted the day

"Lady M" went Chase

"Lady M..." went Meg, then supped on her drink

Later on that Night...Standing on the cliffs above Quahog,looking down on the town, stood a lone figure...her shadow being made to cover the town every few seconds by the towns' Lighthouse.

This figure, in her distinctive Black and Purple Costume, stood next to her equally distinctive Motorcycle, looked out over the town,and towards the sea

This...is her town, its inhabitants...hers to look after. She is its savior, its protector...She...Is Lady M


End file.
